


Memory

by MysteryWeb



Category: Prisoners (2013), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Triggers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Detective Loki is in charge of a case of a kid who attempted suicide. He talks with him and they found out he also has amnesiac. The only clue that the detective has is something in his guts telling him that isn't the first time they met.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard and story requested by @scarlet_tsubaki_15 via Instagram.

He thought he was flying. He felt he was flying. It felt so real. He could feel the breeze hitting his face and he smiled. He smiled widely.

[...]

The black Ford Crown Victoria parked in front of the barrier. His driver refused to give up on it and change it for the actual model used by the police department. It was true that he had troubles with his car from time to time but the money the mechanic received came out of his wallet not the police station's. He did a good job with his car, too. “It is a good car. I can see you really take care of it”, the mechanic had said to the detective. He rolled his eyes and got out from the car. His steps towards the target were heavy, he had had a really long day and when he was about to get into his apartment he received this call.  
“What happened?”, he asked one officer who greeted him with a nod.  
“The boy in the ambulance. He was unconscious on the floor.”  
“What did the doctor say?”  
“They're taking him to the hospital.”  
“Okay, thanks”, he got rid of him quickly, the ambulance shut down the doors and the doctors were about to leave so he ran towards one of the them and took his badge out to stop him. “Can I have a word with you?”  
“Can we talk in the hospital, officer? I have an unconscious boy in here.”  
“Yeah, sure.”

[...]

“The kid's awake.”  
He took a sip of his coffee. It was really cold.  
“Yeah”, the man got into the room and saw a skinny kid sitting on the bed. “Hi”, the kid jolted and looked at him. “You good?”, the detective asked but the kid didn't answer. “My name's Loki. I'm a police officer.”  
“Are you?” His hazel eyes seemed to look through the man. His comment made him smirk a little. “Is this your usual uniform, officer?”  
“I'm a detective, actually.”  
“What do you want from me, detective?”  
“I wanted to start knowing your name if I may”, he said and took a seat next to him.  
“I don't know... I... I can't remember”.  
The kid looked away with a hand on his head.  
“Are you feeling okay, kid?”, the boy nod and the detective patted one of his legs with care. Then he lent him a card. “Take this. If you remember anything, call me. No matter the time, okay?”  
“Okay”, the boy looked at the man walking towards his room's door. “Detective?” He looked back at the kid. “What's your name?”  
“Loki.”  
“That's your surname”, the boy chuckled. “Your name, I wanna know your name.”  
“David. My name's David.”  
The boy smiled and curled on his own body.  
“Thank you”, he whispered. “I would like to tell you mine but...”  
“It's okay. You'll eventually remember. The doctor said that it could be a side effect of the accident you had.”  
“What happened?”  
“We don't know yet.”  
David grabbed the doorknob but he was interrupted by the kid's voice again.  
“David? Probably this sounds weird but... is there a chance for us to had met from before?”  
“That's not weird at all”, the detective said to him. “I felt that too, but I can tell we never met before. I'm good with faces.”  
“That's sad... You would know my name.”  
“We will, honey. We will get to your memories soon or later.”  
The boy looked at him with eyes wide open and smile to him but David didn't realize that. He got off the room instead and he felt his heart pounding hard inside his chest. Why did he say 'honey' to him? He never was that close with the people in distress he helped. Why did he feel this warmth on his heart when the kid looked at him right into his eyes? What certainly disturbed him was the fact that he felt the same as that kid that they had met before, but when? He took a look at the notes he took from the interviews that the officer took earlier on the neighborhood when the kid was found. He fell. The kid fell from the freaking sky. It was an angel, people had said. But he was in one piece after the fall which either the doctors couldn't explain yet. The kid was a mystery and David was the only one able to get all the pieces together. He closed the notebook and he headed to the police station. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ask moodboards or drabbles on our social media: [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Instagram](https://instagram.com/mystery.web) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web) 🔮🕸


End file.
